L's lover
by Zaiav
Summary: We see the story of Death Note told from the point of L's lover and how strange there relationship is.
1. Isis

When you love some-one so much, how can you allow him to die? My eyes met with L as he brushed his hand across my nose but still never breaking a smile.

"Would you like a strawberry Isis?" I nodded taking the fresh beautiful smelling strawberry into my pale hand. Closing my hands around it digging my black nails into it, and letting the juice run out, anger filled me.

"Why are you doing this L?" my eyes met with him, I reached over pulling him into a kiss. He never kissed back never moved it was like kissing a wall. I just couldn't stop kissing he just lured me in with his cold blank stare. I didn't know why. But I probably would never know.

He only gave me a strawberry for a reason. But he never told me, thankfully I always found out. He left as soon as I had finished engulfing myself in his taste. It made me sad to be alone in his apartment. Many people believed that L was a strange person who was defiantly was insane. He may be but I loved him anyway. I always will, no matter what I promised myself we will be together.

Being a huge person in the crime and police department of Japan he made lots of money yet it seemed nothing made him happy. I hoped that I made him happy. Glancing in the mirror I glanced at my reflection.

Long black hair that stopped at the middle of my back, long and silky, and big brown eyes, along with a tall skinny pale body, I sighed. I was far from beautiful. Yet still every day L returned home with another fruit for me.

I sat on the couch glancing at the legos. Two hours later L returned home glancing at what I had created. All the legos were made into a castle with a opening at the top I sat in the middle peaking through the tiny window glancing at L. He was extremely close to the window. I stood up getting out of the castle. Looking at him I ruffled his hair walking up-stairs. He followed as usual. Like a lost lonely puppy, I allowed him to do so. Until I made it to the bathroom, where I closed the door he just sat outside the door.

I pulled out the flip knife I always kept close to me. Gently pressing it against my wrist. Flinching from the pain I tilted my head back letting the blood drip into the sink. Soon I returned to L making sure my sleeves were pulled down. I glanced at L who was sleeping on our bed.

Approaching the bed I laid down next too L his long black hair brushing against me as I kissed his cheek. Sighing as he always wore the same jeans and white t-shirt he had a million pairs of the outfit.

As I fell asleep the next day I decided I would follow him and find out what he truly did at his work.

* * *

Hi this is my first chapter of the new Death Note story im writing, please COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE SO LOVED! I love you option on how I did and how I can improve, so please tell me what i did well or if it sucked tell me what i did wrong.

Thanks again chapter 2 comeing soon!

Zaiav


	2. L

My eyes wandered along the tall building that L had just entered. My face was covered by a thick scarf, as the black felt rubbed against me I buried my face deeper into the scarf. I never dared fully show my face outside, it was one of the many quirks I had. Licking my lips to keep them from drying I gently approached the building. It was tall, many windows, but they seemed to not show the full picture. As I ran my eyes along the outside of the building, I tried to come up with a plan to get inside. The cars behind me rushed and an icy wind pierced my face.

I slowly approached the doors pushing them open. Greeted into a large opening a desk sat plopped in the middle no name above it to prove what this place was. As softly as I slowly pushed myself to move forward, the woman at the counter, was far from beautiful. She had this huge black goop all around her eyes, bright pink lipstick on her lips, a horrible contrast on her tanned face. It was a thin sleekly face she looked up at me her hair that lay neatly on her shoulders, red and striking ruffled a bit.

"May I help you miss?" her voice was soft and un-kind.

"Yes, I would like to speak with L. He knows me, tell him it's Isis." She looked at me as if my head had fallen off and I had lost all the skin on my body, but she did pick up the phone. I knew this wasn't the best way to approach him and whatever he did, but it was the only way I could think of.

"Sorry to disturb you but a woman is hear for L, she claims she knows him. Her name is Isis." She paused and nodded, she seemed shocked but her voice didn't sway a bit.

"Yes ill send her up " glancing at me she said softly "floor 13"

She sighed but allowed me to travel forward. Towards the huge large metal doors which opened as many people stepped in and out as did I.

Every-one pressed every button but floor thirteen, I reached out from the crowd and pressed it sunndly silence fell over the crowd, as I hugged my large, long black coat tight. When we arrived at floor thirteen I squeezed my way out from the other people, they just watched me horror struck.

As the doors closed I looked down the long hallway, fear filled me, something I had never felt so strongly before. Slowly I approached the two large doors, the only other door was one with a sign sticking out from it lit up showing a women's, and then a men's restroom.

I took a breath in licking my lips, softly running my hand along the wall. As I walked forward, the doors open out stepped L. He looked at me and shook his head, taking my hand and dragging me away from the door. I pulled my hand from his. I had to see inside the doors, running I burst into the room, heart racing.

My eyes met with the people inside the room, they started at me like I wasn't a human, or nude. I stared back at L, he stared at me with his blank expression. But I knew deep down he was very, angry with me. Glancing at I room, I just wandered in awe-struck like a child in a candy store. The room was filled with computers, and screens. But soon L was pushing me towards the elevator, curiosity had controlled me again.

When I had returned home I slowly traveled to the bathroom, alone for L stayed at work. _L doesn't control me, it's not like im his girl-slave in all of those stupid sitcoms. I won't be a stupid dumb girl who gives up everything thing for love. _I never wanted to just listen to L yet I barley disobeyed him, but even when I did I wouldn't dare take the punishment!

Smileing to myself like an evil child, I knew it would be another thing in this world I wouldn't understand, me getting so hyped about being bad. Maybe that would be my down-fall, I laughed when people died on T.V. Clamming that they would either go to hell or heaven. I was a horrible person, and still didn't learn the pain I would soon feel, that all those poor souls felt when someone had, died.

* * *

Hey guys, its me again! Yeah so this is my new chapter of this story! Bleh its not too good, but i love writing and had a great time so far. Thanks for the review and comments, i cant believe anyone would like this! Remember COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE SUPER LOVED! I love to improve anyway i can so point out EVERYTHING i did wrong! :D I just always wanna become a better writer! Thanks! :D

ZAIAV


	3. So alone

"Now Isis, I believe that you just should see me again." Her words, were

unorganized, ratty, and fake. Nothing more then an act, I couldn't stand it anymore.  
To hear her lies. I brought myself to standup from the dark brown couch that I sunk into every time I sat.

"Lies," with that one word her whole face dropped. Her act stopped, I couldn't help but smile. A evil unforgiving smile. I could see past her mask, of sweetness, into the greed of her heart.  
"I have been seeing you for 7 years now, Miss Julia. I swear if I hear another word out of your vile mouth I am going to puke." These harsh words, made her sputter. She tried to form sentences, but nothing but small sounds that were not full words came out.  
"Why…would…you say…such…things!" There were long pauses between each word, as she tried to remain calm.  
"At first I thought you were just stupid, trying to solve my problems just like you try and solve everything else. You change it, but I can't be changed. I'm fine the way I am." My voice rose in anger, for seven years I put up with this crap! Its time I put an end to it. Out of the room I fled and out into the streets smiling and laughing with pure joy. I had never really liked her; she wasn't the kind of person who didn't like different people.

While outside, a strong wind forced itself upon me; of course pulled my jacket around me even tighter. It was long black, and soft.  
I watched the outdoors for a bit, just enjoying watching all the people rush by; all of them had somewhere to be but not me. I knew that L wouldn't be home till much later. So I spent the rest of my day wandering through the endless stores along the strip mall.

Mocking the girls that laughed and all they said was, OMG! In every other sentence brought me no comfort; as I sadly wished that I could be beside L right now.

"Hey, Miss!" I turned only to be greeted by a huge man, wearing a suit that in no way made him look less mussely. He began to talk, but my fear only caused myself to block out the sound of his voice, as fear and panic ran though me. I gripped my jacket tightly, while my jeans seemed to tighten, along with my black t-shirt, that had a red tree along it.

"S-sir, I..." my voice was shaken as I backed up.

* * *

HI! HI! HI! Omgosh you guys i cant thank you enough!

It took me a long time to post this chapter and im really sorry, please enjoy. Someone posted a question on my last chapter~ SO IM GONNA RESPOND TO IT

Your version of L is BY FAR the best on fanfiction.

O.O REALLY!1! THANK YOU! !

do you write on the  
computer or paper?

Computer, no paper at all, i cant write on paper unless its poem but still writing on paper it still comes out horrible for me!

You have outline or do you freelance? Wait... Write on  
computer ... Hahah!

I do not outline thats why i usally hate my stories later ^^; but lol yeah i try and plan ahead but never use those. Um yeah thanks again! THANK YOU GRR!

Cant wait to write more! Reviews and Favs are loved! If you liked the story tell me why, if you didnt also tell me why! I MUST IMPROVE! SO ENJOY! THANK YOU MY FANS! (if i have any..)

LOVE YOU! ~Zaiav


	4. Who are you?

Chapter 3

I was standing in the hallway of the police department, when he entered; with his black hair and circles around his eyes. He stared at me and grabbed my file all he woar was a white sweatshirt like shirt, and jeans. He held my file while reading it softly, the police just stood there finally I brought myself to ask something.  
"Who are you?" I said in a strong voice, he just stared at me his stare was a thousand words; and so many more.

"This is L" the police man explained butting into our moment of stares, "hes a big part of one of the largest investigation company's ever." I nodded then proceeded to turn around on my heels.

"Am I allowed to leave now?" I sounded like a child, but my words were interrupted by the woman, or Nala as they called her.

"Thank you thank you!" she repeated again and again hugging me "thank you, so much for saving my life." I nodded and managed out a

"Your welcome." My voice was very welcoming though but I just let out a phony smile to reassure her. Of course, this man named L wouldn't let me get far.

"Isis," his voice was like that of the dead. It had a creepy ring in it, that didn't scare me. It was the blank expression he held, while his eyes wandered up and down along me. _Should I run? _My thoughts escaped me.

"Would you, like something to eat?" His pale finger rose towards the cafe seen from the open window. It was a dainty cafe, with a floral touch. The entire thing being painted in a thick bright pink, and baby blue. Of course, I couldn't refuse. He just made me wonder too much.

* * *

HOLY CRAP! It has been a while, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sos soooo SORRY! Please read, and enjoy! Comments and reviews are loved  
Btw Grr, thank you! Reading your comments again made me wanna write more! I will try and upload soon! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
